


when i make the wave, you ride it[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2017, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Bikings, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Ragnar’s motorbike still scared the hell out of Athelstan, though he was wise enough not to mention it anymore. The first time he’d said anything, the rest of the guys just laughed at him, cheeks ruddy with beer and the cold wind, and Athelstan felt like a kid at a party he wasn’t invited to. Which was not entirely inaccurate.(aka, biker au with semi-organised crime. semi-season 1 compliant. but also, y'know, au.)





	when i make the wave, you ride it[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> For Analise010, for ITPE 2017. I hope you will like this fic. :)

Length: 1:09:59 [37.8MB]

Download/Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vN24AGSaxxPH3cu1STA1Mk9GtfdfFO-1/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
